The Gameshow
2015-12-01_15.37.51.png|The Memory Relay 2015-12-01_15.38.30.png|The Slime Caves from outside 2015-12-01_15.38.48.png|Inside of The Slime Caves 2015-12-01_15.39.24.png|The Ice Cavern from one angle 2015-12-01_15.39.35.png|The Ice Cavern Top 2015-12-01_15.40.32.png|The Reaction "Race" GameShow1.jpg|Thumbnail About The Minecraft Gameshow was a series planned by Rage '''which was stopped due to incredibly slow progress with making it and the amount of effort required to make the videos by people other than just Rage himself. It was due to be a competitive show with four different participants each week, with Rage commentating. Originally nine minigames where going to be made, although only four and the [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Tunnel_of_Terror '''Tunnel of Terror] were completed. Work started on it in September 2014, and officially stopped in February/March 2015. The Minigames All the names have been taken from the videos, since the series had been going on for a very short amount of time there was no actual consensus on the names though. Reaction Race This game consisted of four rounds of 1v1. As the name suggest the game was supposed to test the participant's reaction skills. The two contestants are each on a different podium, in between the podiums is a floating crystal with a glass centre. As the glass changes colour randomly the contestants have to hit the buttons behind them, which damages the other contestant and protects themselves from being damaged. To see it being played click [https://youtu.be/tNAp4Y7M0DY?t=1m46s here]. The Slime Caves In this minigame the contestants had to run around a large, ant-farm style, set of caves, trying to find loot in chests and return it back to their spawn without being killed by the slimes that would start spawning after a minute. There was a time limit of five minutes to stop the game going on for an unreasonable amount of time, and once a player died they were not allowed to respawn. The loot that could be found in the chests are: * Gold (66% chance, worth 1 points) * Emerald (27% chance, worth 2 points) * Diamond (7% chance, worth 9 points) Memory Relay In this minigame the four contestants each had a separate, identical lane with several obstacles in, and they had to go from one end of the lane, look at a pattern of stained clay, then run back and attempt to place the same pattern in reverse. There was no time limit nor a penalty for deaths. The obstacles down the lanes were a fast moving fan-blade parkour, having to shoot buttons on a wall to make a path and a path where the contestants were given a high speed effect, but not allowed to shift. The Cavern of Ice This minigame tested the contestants survival, strategy and pvp skills. The aim was to gain 300 points by standing on top of a giant stone pillar, surrounded by a few structures and trees, all of which was covered by a giant glass dome. Scattered around the arena were also chests which were filled randomly with food, blocks and equipment at the start of each game and several times during. The Tunnel of Terror This was essentially a giant obstacle course, and anyone who finished it would automatically win the entire gameshow, regardless of how they had done in other challenges. Each contestant only had one life, and there was no way to skip obstacles or gain more lives. This went on to become it's own separate series after the gameshow was cancelled. The People Who Made It Redstoners Imad bush - He made almost all of therestone for the Slime Caves by himself, which at the time was much more difficult than it would be today due to not all 1.8 commands having been released and better techniques being found since then. GentleGiantGJC - He made almost the entirety of the redstone for the Ice Cavern, even going so far to write a custom MCEdit filter to speed up the progress, allowing the second gameshow episode to be released much earlier than it would have otherwise been. CadeAnder - He made about half of the redstone for the Memory Relay and the main gameplay of the Reaction Race, the main reason for not finishing these entirely was because of poor connection to the server nearer the end of making them. Hii488 - He finished both the Memory Relay and more "back-end" parts of the Reaction race, as well as helping balance the Ice Cavern along with gentlegiant. He also made the (rather ugly) book for controlling all the redstone for the minigames and setup for the show. Matthew12106 - He made the majority of the original Tunnel of Terror and the game selector, and was Rage's current "Redstone Guy" at the time, although he quickly became much more distant and stopped working on the gameshow due to other commitments. He was the only person to not continue work on the Tunnel of Terror after the gameshow was cancelled. Builders Curaxu - He made the Slime caves, the shell and theme for the Tunnel of Terror, the intro room and "hall of fame". [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/RageGamingVideos Rage] - He made a lot of the less detailed small builds which were not big enough to ask other people to do. The Crew Building Team - They made the Ice Cavern and started on a few of the other minigames that where never finished. Episodes * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNAp4Y7M0DY First Victims! (Season Premiere)] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V94NAc-QPq8 Brain Freeze!] Other If you want to know more/want to get a copy of the map ask Hii488, although likelihood of being given it is very slim. He is also planning to remake much of the redstone at some point so that it works in the latest versions of minecraft and so that it is more efficient and less intensive on the host. Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft